puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Open The Triangle Gate Championship
The Open The Triangle Gate Championship is the top trios championship in Dragon Gate. It is one of the keystones of the promotion given it's popularity for high level trios matches. The title belts are adorned with emblems for three principles: Mind, Technique, and Body. Is is the spiritual successor to the UWA World Trios Championships from the Toryumon Japan days. Overview The first champions were crowed in the finale of the last Rey de Parejas league tournament in 2004 with The Italian Connection of Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO defeating Aagan Iisou of "brother" YASSHI, Shuji Kondo, and Takuya Sugawara. Since then, it has proven very difficult for any champion team to maintain hold of the titles for an extended amount of time due to the high level of competition and the frequency of the defenses. Furthermore, it is uncommon for the exact three individuals to have multiple reigns together, with the Do FIXER team of Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, and Ryo Saito having the most at three. During the first ever reign of the titles under the Italian Connection, Milano became injured with a very serious muscle strain. After teasing some thoughts of having Super Shisa taking in place in the next defense, it was ultimately decided that the belts would be vacated on the February 23, 2005 show at Korakuen Hall. Then head official Yasushi Kanda refused to accept this and made the Blood Generation of CIMA, Naruki Doi, and Shingo Takagi against Final M2K of Kenichiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Susumu Yokosuka contender match a provisional (or interim) championship match. The winners would then compete in a proper decision match against Do FIXER on March 6. This reign is not officially recognized as part of the championship lineage. Jack Evans became the first gaijin, or foreign talent, to win a Dragon Gate championship when he teamed with CIMA and BxB Hulk in Blood Generation to win Triangle Gate in a decision match against the Do FIXER team on August 20, 2006. Title History Gallery |-| Champions= Itacontriangle.jpg|Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO Kishicimayoshitriangle.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, CIMA, and Masato Yoshino 68.jpg|Ryo Saito, Dragon Kid and Genki Horiguchi Cimahulkjacktriangle.jpg|CIMA, BxB Hulk, and Jack Evans Susumucimaryotriangle.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka, CIMA, and Ryo Saito Newhazardtriangle.jpg|BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi, and Cyber Kong Fujiimochiknesstriangle.jpg|Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki, and K-ness Kandayamatogammatriangle.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, YAMATO, and Gamma tozawajukutriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Kenichiro Arai, and Shinobu takushingokidtriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Shingo Takagi, and Dragon Kid warriorstriangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma, and Genki Horiguchi hulkpacyoshitriangle.jpg|BxB Hulk, PAC, and Masato Yoshino 20100513145740bef.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara Gammayamayoshitriangle.jpg|Gamma, YAMATO, and Masato Yoshino doiyoshipactriangle.jpg|Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and PAC doiboyyoshi.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Masato Yoshino doiboyswann.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Rich Swann Jimmyz 1.png|Ryo Jimmy Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, and Jimmy Kanda tozawtanisakihulk triangle.jpg|Akira Tozawa, Naoki Tanisaki and BxB Hulk 34TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Naoki Tanizaki and Ryo Jimmy Saito 54TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora Kishiwadagammahub.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, Gamma and HUB millenials.jpg|T-Hawk, Eita, and Flamita M2K.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Masaaki Mochizuki and K-ness Madtriangle.png|Naruki Doi, Cyber Kong and Kzy dia.hearts triangle.jpg|Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki dgveteran.png|CIMA and Don Fujii and Gamma 55TriangleGate.jpg|Akira Tozawa, T-Hawk and Masato Yoshino Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships